Drink On It
by Harley Quinn 904
Summary: A dark haired girl with a hot accent wanders into the most empty bar she can find, hoping that nothing worse can happen. But something better does.


**A/N: In this, nobody knows each other. **

**My 2012 Valentine's Day tribute. L'Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><em>Hey girl hey where ya goin'<br>Come back and sit back down  
>You look too good to be heading home so early now<br>You say you gotta work tomorrow  
>Got a lot on your mind<br>Let me buy another round_

Slower than usual music played, while the oh-so usual strobe lights flashed brilliant shades of blue, pink, orange, green, red, yellow and white.

The place wasn't so packed. A few people lingered in the more closed off corners of the building, but for the most part, he was one of the only people on a cold Tuesday night. Tony slowly sipped a dark red whiskey out of a heavy sugar dusted martini glass. Just the way he ordered it.

A pretty girl walked in, hardly dressed for the frigid air that lingered outside in February. She wore a pale pink strapless dress with black lace wrapping around her torso, topped with sequins, and the same light pink silk that was on top, from her hips to her thighs. She wore black heels and a dark pink headband in her dark chocolate curls. The moving lights lit up her cocoa eyes and made them sparkle in different colors.

She ordered something in another language, _German_, he thought to himself. She smiled to the waiter who handed her a purple and yellow swirled drink with a little black straw piercing through the sharp mix of cloud looking colors. He began to watch her, noticing that with every sip, her mood grew more somber.

It had been just shy of ten minutes when she finished her drink, left a ten on the counter, and started to walk away.

He hopped onto one foot and gingerly grabbed her arm, catching her by surprise enough to whip him to the ground at gun point. He jokingly held his arms to the side and flashed his famous Italian grin, saying, "Hey, easy now."

Her eyes narrowed, and he continued. "Just thought it was a bit early for a pretty girl like you to come and go, just like that."

She released him and gracefully got up. He did the same and dusted himself off, and he felt himself jump when she spoke, "I have work tomorrow."

Tony smiled at her again, luring her in with his joking manner, and said, "All the more reason to stay. It seems that you've got a lot on your mind. Let me buy another round."

She turned to leave again, but not learning his lesson, he gently touched her arm, earning a gasp from her. She let out a strong breath and sat down next to him.

"I'm Tony."

_Girl I think you and I should just drink on it  
>Put our heads together and think on it<br>Maybe later on we can sleep on it  
>But for right now girl we just need to drink on it<em>

He waved to the waiter, who instinctively slid her now pink Cosmo over to where she now sat. When the he realized that the glass was empty, he picked it up and began to refill it.

She seductively lowered her head a little, and batted her eyelashes at him, drawing attention to her perfectly shaped glitter eyeliner, and brown eye shadow, making her chocolate eyes stand out. He put a finger under her chin, and lifted her head a little, meeting her gaze with jade green eyes.

"Ziva," she said to him, not breaking the gaze.

With his free hand, he grabbed her new drink, and took a slow sip, staring at her through the clear glass. She took the cup from out of his hand and took a faster swig before putting it down, and stepping off the bar stool that she was perched on. She walked in a circle around him, letting his head follow her around before catching his lips in hers and turning it into a slow, seductive kiss.

She sat in his lap, and cradled his face before opening her eyes and breaking away from him. She slid her glass towards her, took a sip, and leaned her head on his neck.

_We can talk Rocket Science, Jesus or Politics  
>Hey your boyfriend cheated on you<br>Man he sounds like such a prick  
>I could use another whiskey and your Cosmo's gettin' low<br>While we're trying to figure out the next place we should go_

She began to talk about her family; about her little sister Tali, about her half-brother Ari, about her father, and her best friend. He just listened, nodding his head every now and then and murmuring little "Mmm" and "Ahh's" when necessary.

She loved how well he listened. He never shut her out, or said he didn't care, even if he didn't.

But, she did want to hear his side. She invited him into the conversation by asking his view on different things; Politics, war, movies, jobs, college, and memories. Each topic making her smile a smile that made him feel happier than he already was.

He ordered them another set of drinks, and they toasted, letting the soft clinking of glasses ring in their ears.

_We can drink on it  
>Put our heads together and think on it<br>Maybe later on we can sleep on it  
>But for right now girl we just need to drink on it<em>

The brown haired girl swirled her mixed colored drink around in the glass, while staring him down. Putting it down, she cupped the glass between her hands, and looked down at the sugar on top.

He brushed a soft ringlet out of her face and peered into her dark eyes. She met his lips abruptly and they worked up to a fast kiss.

Old tension built up over the years from nothing happening seemed to melt away with the ease of the kiss. It sent a shiver down her spine, and cooled her blood down.

A faster song played, and with each quickening beat, the lip-lock quickened by a little.

When they broke away, Tony left fifty on the table, and held the girl's hip close as they fluttered out of the still empty place.

_This place is closing down_  
><em>But I don't wanna quit<em>  
><em>Gotta good thing going girl<em>  
><em>Let's find out what it is and drink on it<em>

The small bell chimed as they walked out the door. He leaned her back against the back of his car, and kissed her with more force than before. He felt her kiss back, and ran his fingers through her neat curls. A soft moan escaped her lips, but she let go, and walked around to the passenger side of the car, tugging on the handle. _  
><em>

_Your place or mine girl we can drink on it  
>Dust off a bottle and drink on it<br>Feels like we're doin' something right  
>Let's find a corner of the night<em>

The car ride was silent except for the music, filling in the tension building up by every waking minute. With each song that played, the lust in her eyes grew greater, and it seemed as though he sped up ten miles. As though he couldn't get home fast enough.

He fumbled with the keys as she distracted him with her stellar beauty. He smiled sweetly as he opened the door for her, and watched her prance into the room, kicking off her heels, and eyeing the wine rack.

_Where you and I can just drink on it_  
><em>Put our heads together and think on it<em>  
><em>Maybe later on we can sleep on it<em>  
><em>But for right now girl we just need to drink on it<em>

Pouring his antique Champaign into his favorite glasses, he handed one to her as she silently watched all the disappearing bubbles. She swallowed it in two swallows, and she set her glass down, bearing a smug smile on her face. She laid down on her side on the tan suede couch, with her hand over her hip. She smiled a little, letting the alcohols mix. He came over setting his glass on the side table, picked her up, and laid down underneath her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said into his chest.

_Might make a memory that we won't forget_  
><em>So let's just drink on it<em>  
><em>Mmm drink on it<em>


End file.
